


Filters

by GeniusFangirl



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Selfies, Snapchat Filters, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusFangirl/pseuds/GeniusFangirl
Summary: Vilde thought that this was her favourite photo she had ever taken, saving to her camera roll and also the 'Reasons To Love Sana' folder in her brain that grew fuller everyday.





	Filters

Sana looked over the top of her sunglasses with a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed expression at Vilde's not so subtle attempt to snap a picture of her when she thought she wasn't paying attention.

"Please, Sana, just one picture," Vilde pleaded, puppy dog eyes weakening her girlfriend's defenses but not breaking them.

Sana pretended to think about it before straight up saying, 'No." and raising her book to cover her face.

"Why not? You're so pretty! And your makeup is looking flawless! And I want to show off my favourite girl to Snapchat and Instagram."

Sana would be lying if she said that her stomach didn't erupt with lovesick butterflies at those comments. Her eyes rolled regardless of her feelings, though it went unseen as they were behind sunglasses.

"What if we take some selfies together, that way it's not just you. I'll use filters?" Vilde offered, hoping that her determined begging was working. It was.

With a sigh, Sana finally agreed and cringed at the high pitched squeal of joy Vilde let out as she scrambled out of her sunlounger and over to Sana's, sitting across her lap and resting her head against her shoulder. Her phone was up in an instant and Sana barely had time to slide her sunglasses down her nose before the dog filter aligned with her face and the picture was taken.

Vilde was beaming at Sana, 100% heart eyes with the dog's tongue lolling out of her mouth, and Sana was giving the camera a smolder, her hand in Vilde's long blonde hair though she couldn't recall putting it there. She obviously did it by force of habit as she was still stroking it, the silky strands slipping through her fingers easily.

Vilde added the captain 'Lucky to have her 


End file.
